


Cartas de arena

by MelodyLM



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLM/pseuds/MelodyLM
Summary: El extraño dibujo que parece sacado de una película de terror también es guardado en el cajón con las cartas. Leona vuelve a preguntarse por qué no las convierte todas en arena de una vez.
Relationships: Cheka & Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 4





	Cartas de arena

**Author's Note:**

> Son lindos así que escribí otro fanfic (?

—Leona, ten. Te llegó correo de parte de tu casa.

El moreno se remueve entre sus mantas, y adormilado, saca la cabeza de entre las almohadas, soltando un largo bostezo que deja entrever sus colmillos de depredador. Sus ojos verdes viajan un segundo por toda la habitación, mientras trata de ubicarse y recordar cómo demonios llegó a ese lugar y cuál es el propósito de su existencia. Y, tras procesarlo todo de manera correcta, vuelve a bostezar y mira con cansancio a su fiel sirviente barra único amigo y compañero que es capaz de aguantar sus siestas y cuidar de él (con sueldo incluido, por supuesto).

Se da cuenta entonces de que la hiena trae en sus manos varios sobres de colores, así que extiende el brazo tanto como puede y los agarra.

Ruggie rueda los ojos en cuanto se da cuenta de que Leona no piensa moverse un centímetro de su cómodo sitio, siquiera para abrir las cartas que acababa de aceptar. Pero intenta no pensar mucho en eso y regresa a sus labores; labores que tienen que ver con arreglar el desastre que es la habitación del segundo príncipe y líder del dormitorio.

—Agh, ¿por qué demonios me mandan cartas cuando existen los teléfonos? —escucha quejarse al león, y por poco suspira pesadamente.

—¿Será porque es más romántico? —sugiere divertido, terminando de juntar la ropa tirada por todos lados y meterla en un cesto.

Leona suelta una risa seca y se levanta a medias, solamente para dedicarle una expresión incrédula a su compañero.

—¿Qué clase de romanticismo puede tener algo tan molesto?

Ruggie piensa que Leona podría la única persona en el mundo que sería capaz de decir que las cartas son molestas en vez de románticas, pero claramente no lo suelta en voz alta. Quiere conservar su trabajo, y también su vida. Así que es mejor callar y continuar trabajando.

—¿No las vas a abrir?

Lo ve hacer una mueca de desagrado.

—No, ¿por qué iba a–?

En cuanto sus palabras se detienen de esa forma, Ruggie sabe que algo sucede, así que, curioso, vuelve a mirarlo. Con sorpresa descubre que el moreno deja de lado su cómoda posición en el lecho y toma asiento, en tanto sus manos sujetan fuertemente los sobres, los cuales en ese momento se encuentra leyendo, posiblemente descubriendo el remitente.

Y la cara de asco que hace es un poema. Pero sólo dura un segundo y a Bucchi no le da tiempo de sacar su teléfono y tomarle una fotografía, por lo que se contenta con recordarlo. Mas ahora que Leona tiene la misma cara amarga y cansada de siempre.

—Debí imaginarlo... —suspira el felino, casi más amargamente que antes. Agarra uno de los sobres y lo enseña, notando que tiene la total atención de su supuesto subordinado—. Son de Cheka.

—¡Ah! El niño que va a ser rey después de Farena, ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres que te mate?

—Ah, no. Gracias —niega divertido—. ¿No vas a abrirlo?

Leona no contesta, y en cuanto Ruggie se da vuelta y sale del cuarto con la cesta de ropa y otras cosas, él se levanta de la cama y va a su escritorio, dejando la correspondencia y eligiendo abrir la primera. Con una de sus garras, corta el papel, de fuerte color rosa, sacando la hoja que también es del mismo tono.

—Seguro que mi cuñada le hizo elegir este color —dice para sí mismo, revisando con desinterés la supuesta carta. Frunce el ceño al notar la caligrafía infantil, que casi no es capaz de descifrar—. ¿Qué tontería habrá escrito este mocoso? No entiendo una mierda.

Gruñe otro par de improperios, y su cola se mueve de un lado a otro en actitud de molestia, pero aun así no deja de intentar entender qué demonios está escrito en el jodido papel rosa.

Varios minutos más tarde, finalmente acaba con la increíblemente difícil tarea de entender la letra de su terriblemente molesto sobrino, así que deja la carta sobre la mesa y pone un pisapapeles sobre ésta para que no salta volando por la ventana o algo por el estilo —aunque podría enviar a Ruggie a buscarlo si eso sucedía, pero—, y continúa con el siguiente sobre, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.

Leer cada uno de ellos le toma mínimo una hora. Es un jodido suplicio.

—¡Con un demonio, Cheka! —Ruge, golpeando su puño cerrado contra la mesa, con la hoja arrugada donde claramente se puede leer un “te quiero mucho, tío Leona, que tengas un lindo día” a pesar del desastre de la tinta y los dibujos innecesarios de solecitos y leones. Una de sus manos viaja a su sien y trata de mantener la calma—. Ese niño necesita un maestro de caligrafía...

Con un desagradable sentimiento de frustración, que no tiene ganas de descubrir el por qué está sufriendo y la causa no podría importarle menos, arrastra una silla hasta su escritorio y toma asiento para así empezar a ordenar cómodamente el montón de notas infantiles dirigidas a él, todas cargadas de tanto cariño que casi parece que el papel fuera a cobrar vida para darle un abrazo o lo que sea. Y después planea ponerlas dentro del cajón con llave bajo la mesa, lugar donde descansan otro gran montón de hojas de colores que, a simple vista, se percibe que son más notas del niño.

Todo lo de allí dentro no es más que una pila de dibujos que aguardan no ser descubiertos, casi todos los papeles tratándose de dibujos de un león de melena negra y otro pequeño de melena roja. Todo aquello no es más que algo que Leona bien podría convertir en arena en cualquier momento debido al dolor de cabeza que le causan el sólo recordar que existen. Pero por alguna razón, que le vale una berenjena descubrir, no lo ha hecho todavía. Casi se sorprende por esa realidad, disque _casi_ porque realmente ya lo sabe pero—

Cierra de golpe el cajón y lo asegura con una llave, que después guarda en el bolsillo de su camisa. Suelta un largo bostezo y se estira en su asiento, quedando así con la mirada perdida en el techo, preguntándose qué habrá de comer más tarde, y si el profesor Train no habrá dejado tarea.

Sus orejas se mueven de repente al captar un sonido cercano, y poco después ve de reojo la puerta de su cuarto volver a abrirse.

—Si no es para avisarme la hora de la cena, no vengas, Ruggie. —Advierte de mala gana, llevando de nuevo una mano a su sien para mitigar el martilleo que está sintiendo otra vez, a causa de haber estado cerca de dos horas intentando leer lo que envió su sobrino.

—Comeremos sopa de verduras —anuncia animadamente el rubio, consiguiendo un gruñido de molestia de parte del moreno ante la mención de la comida que menos hubiera querido comer—. Y también hay algo...

—¿Qué? —inquiere, sin paciencia como para soportar el suspenso que le causa Bucchi al quedarse callado de pronto.

—Alguien vino de visita... otra vez...

Los ojos de Leona se abren de golpe, y se yergue a toda velocidad en su asiento, viendo con espanto hacia la hiena de sonrisa culposa.

—Dime que no–

—¡TÍO LEONA!

Casi en todo Savanaclaw resuena el alegre y emocionado llamado infantil. O eso si son positivos y es que no habrá llegado incluso a oídos de Heartslabyul, o peor, Diasomnia.

Instantáneamente, Leona se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana, dispuesto a salir corriendo antes de que el niño ese fuera a encontrarlo. Pero sus planes se ven interrumpidos en cuanto las puertas de su habitación se abren de golpe, azotándose contra la pared y la cara de Ruggie, y que entre a toda velocidad el dichoso heredero de la corona de Afterglow Savanna.

—¡Tío Leona!

Lo siguiente que sabe Leona es que tiene a la bola de pelos de nombre Cheka aferrada a su pierna, clavándole sus tiernas garritas de depredador con tanto cariño que casi le hace llorar, pero del maldito dolor. Todo mientras el endemoniado chiquillo se ríe inocentemente y celebra el haberse encontrado de nuevo con su querido tío.

Leona respira profundo, y baja del barandal de su ventana con toda la tranquilidad que es capaz de mantener, aún cuando siente su carne ser cortada por culpa de su sobrinito. Tras eso, mira al niño y éste igual, con la diferencia de que él sí le dedica una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa cargada de cariño.

—¿A qué hora piensas soltarte, mocoso? —gruñe amenazante, enseñando los colmillos. Pero el chiquillo no podría tenerle menos miedo, puesto que lo único que hace es reírse de la cara graciosa que tiene el mayor al encontrarse así de enojado. Aunque hace caso y lo suelta de una vez, cortando con la tortura del muchacho.

Ruggie, quien observa desde lejos, también quiere reírse de la falta de respeto que muestra Cheka a Leona, y la dignidad que pierde este último cada vez que se encuentra el niño cerca, pero por supuesto que es incapaz de dejar escapar esas ideas por su boca. Su deber solamente es limpiar el cuarto del moreno y conseguirle el almuerzo, así que las cosas familiares de Leona no eran asunto suyo.

Pero no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de verlo caer nuevamente ante el infante pelirrojo.

—¿A qué viniste? —inquiere entonces Leona, tomando asiento en su cama y deseando tirarse a tener otra siesta de siete horas.

Cheka, emocionado, sube a la cama con algo de esfuerzo y, una vez sentado a un lado de su tío, saca un papel de su bolsillo y lo desdobla.

—Te traje un dibujo. Olvidé ponerlo con las cartas así que vine a traértelo, tío Leona. —Anuncia animado, demasiado.

Leona agarra el dibujo mal hecho donde está él sujetando de la mano de Cheka, ambos con sonrisas y muchas flores alrededor. Hace una mueca de asco y dobla el papel otra vez.

—¿Me estás diciendo que viajaste desde casa solamente porque se te olvidó meter tu maldito dibujo en uno de los sobres?

—¡Sí!

Leona se abstiene de soltar la mala palabra que tiene en la punta de la lengua. No vaya a ser que luego el escuincle vaya a repetirlo enfrente de Farena; en tal caso podría despedirse de su vida, quizás literalmente.

Un largo bufido de cansancio se escapa de sus labios, y sus orejas caen hacia abajo. Cheka muestra una expresión curiosa e inocente, siendo incapaz de entender lo que está sintiendo en ese momento su querido tío, pero tampoco llegando a entrar en la cuenta de que es por culpa suya.

—Ah, qué importa —gruñe en voz alta el león, y se pone de pie, agarrando de paso a Cheka de la ropa y levantándolo con facilidad. Tras eso se dirige a la puerta, donde todavía se encuentra Ruggie esperando una orden, todo mientras el pequeño se ríe animadamente pese a su situación—. Podías mandarme otra carta y listo, no era necesario que vinieras, niño.

Luego de decir eso, deja en brazos del rubio al chiquillo, quien no deja de sonreír todavía. Y Bucchi hace una expresión de extrañeza, sin saber qué hacer con el escuincle porque lo único que hace Leona es mirarlo con desagrado.

—¡Pero yo quería verte, tío Leona! —exclama Cheka con alegría, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el adulto y queriendo alcanzarlo para darle un último abrazo. Pero Leona se mantiene a una distancia prudente, con la misma cara de amargado que trae desde que se levantó de su cama esa mañana.

—Pues yo no —suelta secamente, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza roja del niño y logrando que se ría con más felicidad, haciendo que ignore por completo las frías palabras que acababa de soltar—. Ruggie, llévalo con quien lo trajo.

—Claro. Vamos, Cheka.

El muchacho rubio asiente a la orden y, afianzando el agarre sobre el emocionado e inquieto cachorro, da vuelta para salir del cuarto aún pese a las quejas de Cheka sobre que quería quedarse más tiempo con su tío.

Pero antes de irse y cerrar la puerta, Ruggie ve de reojo a Leona sacar de nuevo el dibujo de su bolsillo y observarlo una vez más, con falso desinterés.

El extraño dibujo que parece sacado de una película de terror también es guardado en el cajón con las cartas.

Leona vuelve a preguntarse por qué no las convierte todas en arena de una vez.

Después sonríe a la nada, cansado. Y vuelve a acostarse a dormir.

*

*

*

_¿fin?_


End file.
